Someone Got Married
by Sapphire Tornado
Summary: A wedding fic, following Danny after the ceremony and through the reception. slash


**A/N: This is my first Hawaii Five-0 story and I did try hard on it so enjoy. It has slash so if that's not your cup of tea don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Danny walked down the aisle after the floor girl and the ring bearer. He looked down the aisle to see his beloved starring back at him, a look of pure love etched on his face. Danny couldn't believe it; here he was once again getting married in front of friends, family and a couple exes. As he approached his future husband and the Justice of the Peace, he felt happier than ever before.

The vows were exchanged followed shortly by the rings and finally the Justice of the Peace said "I know pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss the husband." Danny leaned in and kissed his new husband with a fiery passion.

After the wedding ceremony was finished the reception began. They had the cocktail hour and then a traditional Hawaiian wedding dinner. Then the dance music started to get real swinging. The first dance was the traditional newlyweds' dance. As they danced Danny laughed, leaning his head on his husband's shoulder. "Where did you learn to dance so well?" Danny asked.

"You'll just have to find out." was the reply Danny received

They danced for awhile and then Danny went to get something to drink. He noticed his ex-wife walking towards him. Rachel came over and began to talk to him. "I wanted to congratulate you Daniel. I think that it is so nice that you found someone to love." She said kissing his cheek "I mean he's not the type of guy I would usually approve of being around Grace, but he's so good with her and she really seems to like him." Rachel said as she and Danny watched Gracie dance with her new step-father happily. "I'm glad you found someone so perfect for you. Well, Stan is waiting to dance with me. Congrats Daniel!" she said kissing Danny's cheek again.

As she walked away Danny noticed his daughter whispering into his husband's ear. He turned away from the two and went to go talk to a few of his old work buddies. Suddenly there was a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Hey, having fun?" his husband asked with a whisper in his ear.

"Yeah" Danny said leaning into the solid body behind him

"Well, Grace seems to think that I need to ask you to dance, so how about it?" he asked offering Danny one of his hands

"Of course my prince" Danny said laughing. He took his husband's proffered hand and they began to dance again.

They danced until Danny's knee started to bother him. Danny went and sat down, while his husband went to go get some drinks. "Hey, Danny bro!" a brown haired man said plopping into the seat next Danny's "Great catch… I mean for you though 'cuz I'm not into that kind a thing. Not that there's anything wrong with it, it's just not for me… I mean I like girls. You know long hair and big boobs an-" Danny cut him of

"I get it Joey, now just how drunk are you bro?" he asked his brother

"Very!" Joey said with a giggle. "So do you think that you can hook me up with your new sister-in-law?" Joey asked

"No" Danny said bluntly "What happened to Madison?" Danny asked of his older brother's girlfriend

"I dunno, one minute she was here and the next thing I know…poof!" Joey said using hand motions much like his little brother.

"She's is the bathroom" a blond girl said as she walked by the pair

"Wait, Sophie come back here!" Danny called out to one of his younger siblings

"Yeah, Dan?" Sophie asked turning around to face her sober older brother

"Don't just leave me alone with our drunken big brother." Danny said looking at his brother who was tipping to the side a little

"Well I was looking for Allie" Sophie said looking for her identical twin in the crowd of partygoers.

"You called?" Allie asked appearing at her twin's shoulder

"Still creepy" Danny said of his sisters' twin abilities

"Sorry it took awhile some of my friends were at the bar." his husband said placing a drink next to Danny

"It's fine babe" Danny said kissing his cheek

"So you are our new brother-in-law, Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome." Sophie said giving her brother-in-law a quick once over

"You better take good care of our big brother here." Allie said threateningly, until Joey tipped over backwards while downing Danny's drink causing everyone to laugh.

The Williams siblings, plus one, had to right the eldest of said Williams children. Suddenly Danny felt a tap on his shoulder and realized it was his new sister-in-law. "Dance with me?" she asked Danny

"Course doll" He said leading her to the dance floor

As they started to dance he noticed that his sisters had dragged his husband onto the dance floor as well. Danny laughed at sight of his husband dancing with both his sisters at once. "Hmmm…" Danny looked up at the woman he was dancing with

"What's up? Danny asked her

"My brother made a good pick." She said giggling

"How drunk are you?" Danny asked the giggling woman

"A little" was the only reply Danny received

Then Danny noticed his husband walking over towards them. He tapped on his sister's shoulder and asked "May I cut in?" Danny's sister-in-law nodded and left after kissing her brother and Danny each on the cheek. She ran over to help Sophie and Allie pick Joey up off the floor again. While a red head yelled at him for drinking so much. Danny was laughing as Madison scolded him like a small child.

"I love your family" Danny's husband said

"You must really love me to say that. Danny said with a laugh

"Oh, but I do" his husband said stealing a quick kiss.

"Love you too" Danny said against his husband's lips.

They broke apart when Danny heard his name being called. He looked up to see Joey dancing on one of the tables. He ran over to help his sisters and Madison pull him down off the table. Danny also wound up pulling a wine bottle out of his sister-in-law's mouth, making her whine. In all of the chaos Danny found himself face to face with his old partner Meka's widow, Amy Hanamoa and her son Billy. "Congrats!" she said wrapping Danny in a bear hug. "I like him, he seems like a good man, especially with a hot head like you." She said jokingly

"Thanks Hun" Danny said laughing "and he did help us clear Meka's name during that murder/dirty cop case that we were trying to solve for all of you." Danny said watching as Billy ran off to go dance with Grace.

"Really?" Amy asked, Danny nodded "Then I'll have to thank him." She said kissing Danny of the cheek "Oh, your mother is looking for you as well." She said walking towards Danny's husband and brother.

Once she was gone Danny went to go find his mother. He found her chatting with his Aunt Kathy and his Aunt Georgia. "Hey Ma" Danny said kissing he on the cheek.

"Daniel sweetie, I'm so happy for you. I thought you would never marry again after what happened with Rachel. I'm glad you found him and he's so you with your siblings and your daughter." Danny's mother said watching his husband and his brother laughing as Sophie, Allie and Madison tied Joey to a chair.

"I guess he does" Danny said laughing a little

"So when do I get to meet these 5-0 teammates of yours?" Danny's mother asked looking around

"They couldn't make it, there was a huge case but they are still giving me tonight and tomorrow off." Danny said, he hated lying to his mother but he wasn't about to say that his team wasn't there because he didn't want them knowing who his husband was.

"Well, I like you husband's ex-wife and son." Danny's mother said

"They are very nice" Danny said quietly

"Oh, here that man off yours comes." Danny's mother said nudging him slightly "He must want to dance the final dance of the night with you." His mother said in delight

"That's right ma'm" Danny smiled when his mother giggled at his husband's comment

"Let's go" Danny laughed as he dragged his husband onto the dance floor for the last dance of the night.

They danced smoothly together. "I love you Danny." His husband whispered in his ear

"I love you too Sang Min." Danny said kissing his new husband, ready for whatever the world was waiting to throw at them.

**If you read this is the McDanno community I'm sorry, but I didn't put it there and I can't get it off. I've tried emailing the people in charge of the community but they never answered me.**

**A/N: I know it's a bit different of a pairing but I've liked it since Danny called him babe in the Christmas episode. I will write more if anyone wants me to. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
